Os outros
by Maria Lua
Summary: Porque depois dele, os outros são os outros e só. Song baseada na música Os Outros - Leoni


**Os outros**

**Já conheci muita gente**

**Gostei de alguns garotos**

-Oi Lily! - Cumprimentou uma lufa-lufa do quinto ano.

-Evans! - Cumprimentou um rapaz da Corvinal do sétimo ano junto com um olhar sedutor.

-Srta. Evans - Disse o professor Flitwick passando por ela.

-Lily - Chamou uma colega do seu dormitório.

-Ola monitora - Disse um pequeno garoto da Sonserina.

Lily respondia a todos com um aceno de cabeça, um tchau ou um sorriso singelo. Todos em Hogwarts a conheciam. Lily Marie Evans a menina nascida trouxa era considerada a garota mais popular do colégio, talvez pela sua mente brilhante que demonstrava ter a cada aula ou a calma e senso de justiça ou pela beleza ofuscante que possuía: cabelos ruivos um pouco acima da cintura, olhos verde-esmeralda que a casa sorriso ganhava um brilho capaz de iluminar a sala comunal da Grifinória inteira, pele macia eternamente ruborizada na face.

-Ola Lily! - Cumprimentou Amos abraçando a garota.

Amos Diggory era um belo lufa-lufa, ex-namorado da ruiva que deixava bem claro que nunca a esqueceu. Era extremamente delicado e gentil com a sextanista da Grifinória. Era considerado um dos mais bonitos da escola com seus cabelos loiros e olhos azul-esverdeados.

-Oi Amos – Cumprimentou Lily no seu constante tom animado só que dessa vez seus olhos não brilharam há algum tempo não brilhavam mais - Como você está?

-Estou ótimo – Respondeu Amos sorrindo – Sabe, eu queria saber se você não quer ir para o baile de Natal comigo?

-Oh!! Claro – Aceitou Lily sem pensar.

-E o que você acha de sair comigo hoje à noite? – Perguntou Amos com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Ta...aonde? – Perguntou a ruiva sem conseguir compartilhar a alegria que Amos parecia sentir.

-No jardim as oito – Respondeu o loiro beijando o rosto da menina antes de sair.

**Mas depois de você**

**Os outros são os outros**

Para Lily Amos era bonito, mas não lindo...não como o James.

Ele podia ter um corte de cabelo legal, contudo não possuía nem metade do charme daqueles cabelos naturalmente despenteados. Os seus olhos podiam ate possuir um leve tom esverdeado, porém não como aquele tom que ganhava os olhos castanhos de James quando estava em contado com o sol. Amos até que tem um sorriso alinhado e brando, todavia não tinha a capacidade de fazer suas pernas ficarem bambas.

Para a ruiva, mesmo não dizendo em alto e bom som, James Potter era o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, até mesmo mais bonito que Sirius Black, porque James tinha uma beleza diferente, radiante...aquela que você poderia passar o dia admirando que não se cansaria.

**Ninguém pode acreditar**

**Na gente separado**

-Você está mesmo bem, Pontas? – Perguntou Remus levantando os olhos do seu livro de transfiguração para o amigo que já havia destruído o seu lado do seu dormitório pelo menos umas quatro vezes em dois meses

.

-Não! Eu estou ficando louco, eu não suporto ter que vê-la e não poder tocá-la, beijá-la – Falou James se jogando de costas na cama com os braços abertos.

-Eu ainda não entendi o porquê de vocês acabarem - Comentou Peter se entupindo de doces.

-Você é nulo Rabicho - Disse Sirius revirando os olhos sem parar de ler "Quadribol através dos séculos".

-Mas, eu vou te responder - Disse James sentando para encarar o amigo - Ela não confiava em mim. Achava que eu iria traí-la com a primeira que aparecesse. Nós estávamos em plena discussão sobre isso quando a Debby da lufa-lufa passou e disse: _"Toma Jay...você com certeza vai precisar disso nas férias"_ e quando abri o papel era o endereço dela. A Lily ficou puta da vida comigo e começou a falar que era melhor acabar antes de tudo que a gente sentisse acabasse. E assim terminou o nosso namoro.

-Sinto muito, Pontas - Falou Rabicho.

-Ei!! Cadê o verdadeiro James Potter? - Perguntou Sirius enquanto James o olhava com cara de tacho - Você passou dois anos correndo atrás dela e quando ela finalmente admite, mesmo sendo nas entrelinhas, que gosta de você, você simplesmente desiste??

-Você tem razão - Disse James sorrindo abertamente.

-Eu vi a Evans conversando com o Diggory no corredor e ela aceitou sair com ele - Comentou Peter em um tom falsamente desentendido. **[N/a: Odeio ele ¬¬]** James soltou um gemido de desgosto e desabou novamente na cama.

-Bom trabalho Rabicho. Quando eu finalmente consigo animá-lo você o coloca ainda mais pra baixo - Resmungou Sirius batendo de leve na cabeça do amigo comilão.

-Bom, é melhor a gente ir jantar - Falou Remus tentando amenizar o clima que havia se formado no quarto.

-Vão vocês, depois eu do uma passadinha na cozinha - Falou James cansado de tudo.

**Eu tenho mil amigos, mas você foi**

**O meu melhor namorado**

-Podemos sentar aqui? – Perguntou Remus junto ao Sirius para Lily.

-Vocês vão falar sobre ele? – Perguntou Lily olhando para o seu prato.

-Não - Respondeu Sirius já prevendo aquela pergunta.

-Então podem - Disse Lily sorrindo para os dois.

-Lily você é a melhor amiga da Marlene, não é? – Perguntou Sirius sentando do lado da ruiva.

-Sou sim, por quê? – Perguntou Lily se fazendo de desentendida.

-Você bem que poderia falar bem de mim pra ela. A Marlene tem uma visão bem distorcida do verdadeiro Sirius Black – Falou o moreno com um sorriso falsamente inocente no rosto.

-Desculpa Sirius, mas a Lene já disse que não que ser uma SESB – Disse Lily como se aquilo resolvesse a questão.

-SESB?? - Perguntou Remus curioso.

-Seguidoras Enlouquecidas por Sirius Black - Respondeu Jane sentando na frente do loiro. Ela era outra amiga de Lily e não é segredo para ninguém a queda que sente pelo maroto monitor.

-Seguidoras Enlouquecidas por Sirius Black? – Perguntou Sirius mudando para uma postura mais convencida.

-Não vai se achando porque tem siglas não Sirius, aposto que o James também deve ter uma - Cortou Remus rindo ao ver o seu amigo murchar.

-E quem disse que você também não tem? Só que no seu caso é SERL - Falou Jane num misto de seriedade e riso.

-E você por acaso é a líder? Perguntou Sirius. O que melhor para cutucar o lobo do que mexer com a lobinha?

-Bom, eu vou indo encontrar o Amos - Avisou Lily limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

-Porque você quer se enganar? - Perguntou Sirius desviando a atenção do "casal" que estava extremamente corado para a ruiva.

-Sirius, eu só vou te falar isso uma vez e espero que essa conversa não chegue aos ouvidos do James – Começou a falar Lily em um tom que apenas Sirius podia escutar – Eu sei que você sempre pensou que eu sou fria, mas eu não sou. Quando eu dei a chance que o James tanto pedia, eu pensei que valeria a pena e eu estaria sendo hipócrita se dissesse que não valeu. O James me fez sentir como ninguém já mais fez, porém agora não existe mais um "nós" e eu to tentando superar, mesmo sendo difícil, mesmo que não tenha resultado. Eu só quero tentar.

-Desculpa Lily, eu nunca tinha pensado... pode deixar que o James não vai saber - Disse o moreno desconcertado.

-Brigada Sirius - Disse Lily saindo em direção ao jardim.

**Procuro evitar comparações**

**Entre flores e declarações**

_*Porque eu não consigo ter um encontro sem toda hora pensar no James? Isso já está me irritando*_ pensava Lily e sua mente vagava para o seu encontro com Amos enquanto entrava no colégio.

_**Flashback**_

_**Narrado por Lily**_

Eu acabei de chegar ao jardim e como já imaginava Amos me esperava sentado em uma toalha daquelas de piquenique com tudo iluminado por velas aromáticas. O Amos sempre possuiu a mania de nos seus encontros fazer de tudo para se tornarem românticos, mas para mim as vezes aquilo se tornava forçado.

Sorri e me sentei o seu lado. Ele começou a falar, porém eu não escutei nada. Graças a Merlin que o Amos não era um "legimente" porque se não ele saberia que tudo que estou pensando é o porquê do James não ter aparecido para o jantar ou como ele ficava irresistível de uniforme de quadribol, então imagine a minha surpresa quando o vi se inclinando para me beijar...estava tão atordoada que deixei sem me afastar.

Mas, não foi como eu desejava. Quando James me beijava eu estremecia, queria poder beijá-lo além do que a necessidade de respirar permitisse. Queria tocar cada parte do seu corpo e tentar descobrir cada ponto fraco dele na tentativa de fazê-lo sentir como eu me sentia. Já com o Amos eu não via a hora de afastá-lo de mim, não que ele beije mal, contudo eu não sentia o que eu sentia com James Potter.

_**Fim do Flashback e da narração da Lily**_

**Eu tento**

**te esquecer**

Lily andava lentamente pelos corredores, apesar de não ser horário proibido eram poucos os alunos que tinham coragem de enfrentar o frio que castigava o castelo.

_*Porque eu tenho que toda hora nele? Quer dizer o James é prepotente, arrogante, idiota e ridiculamente lindo, perfeito, cheiroso, inteligente, charmoso...Ai Lily Evans, como você vai conseguir esquecê-lo se é só pensar nele seu coração dispara?*_ pensava a ruiva que estava tão concentrada nos seus devaneios que ao dobrar o corredor esbarrou com alguém caindo no chão.

-Desculpa! Eu estava desligado – Pediu James desconcertado.

-Não James, a culpa também foi minha – Disse Lily aceitando a mão que ele lhe oferecia para levantar-se, mas logo se arrependeu ao notar que aquele mínimo contato com sua pele a deixou arrepiada.

-Você está bem? Machucou-se? - Perguntou James levemente preocupado.

-Estou bem sim - Respondeu Lily sorrindo de leve limpando a saia - Não precisa se preocupar.

-Você sabe que quando é sobre você eu não consigo não me preocupar - Disse James meio corado passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior tentando prender um suspiro. Era incrível como para ela aquele pequeno gesto era charmoso e de pensar que no passado ela se irritava com aquilo.

-Então para onde você vai há essa hora? - Perguntou Lily que mesmo se xingando mentalmente por prolongar aquela pequena tortura. E mesmo sabendo que não tinha direito gostaria de saber se ele iria a um encontro. O que chegava a ser quase hipocrisia da sua parte já que voltava de um;

-Cozinha, eu acabei não indo ao jantar - Respondeu James.

-É eu notei - Disse Lily em um sussurro que infelizmente (ou felizmente) James escutou.

-Notou? - Quis saber James com um sorriso maroto.

-É...bom eu vou indo - Avisou Lily corando saindo em seguida. _*Parabéns Lily...assim você vai esquecê-lo fácil, fácil*_ pensava a garota enquanto parava no corredor seguinte para acalmar o coração.

**A minha vida continua**

**Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua**

**Quem pode me entender**

-Qual é Remus! Você ainda está com raiva do negocio das siglas? - Perguntou Sirius ao amigo.

Os marotos estavam todos no Salão Comunal. Sirius e Remus jogavam xadrez bruxo enquanto Peter copiava a tarefa de transfiguração e James vegetava sentando no sofá apenas em corpo, pois a sua mente estava mais do que longe.

-Raiva? Não. Apenas bastante irritado - Respondeu Remus destruindo o cavalo de Sirius com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

-Oh lobinho, pensa pelo lado bom pelo menos a Jane gosta de você - Argumentou Sirius tentando esconder a amargura na sua voz.

-A Marlene parece às vezes gostar de você - Disse Remus tentando animar o amigo.

-Serio? O que você acha Pontas? - Perguntou Sirius sorrindo, mas logo revirando os olhos - PONTAS?

-Que? - Perguntou James voltando à realidade.

-Depois o Aluado sou eu - Debochou Remus rindo.

Mas, James não teve nem tempo de pensar em uma resposta. Do dormitório feminino descia Lily com uma calça jeans trouxa justa e uma blusa preta coberta parcialmente com seu casaco. Para completar o visual usava uma sandália preta e uma maquiagem destacando os olhos verdes. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo deixando alguns fios soltos.

-Nossa ruiva! Vai aonde assim? - Perguntou Sirius curioso enquanto James babava.

-Não é dá sua conta - Respondeu Lily em tom risonho indo à direção ao retrato da mulher gorda, contudo antes de sair virou para os marotos e lançou um longo olhar a James.

-Ainda bem que o James não é um bom "legimente" - Falou Jane sentada em uma poltrona um pouco distante dos marotos.

-É mesmo porque se não ele entenderia que o olhar da Lily significava_: Olha eu posso está indo toda arrumada indo me encontrar com o Amos, mas preferia mil vezes estar do sentada do seu lado_ – Falou Marlene olhando para o grupo de garotos - Para falar a verdade ainda bem que nenhum maroto é ''legimente".

**Depois de você**

**Os outros são os outros e só**

O baile de Natal chegou trazendo uma animação quase incomum. A maioria dos alunos a partir do quinto ano ficou para participar do baile. Lily usava um belo vestido preto destacando a sua tez clara e seus cabelos ruivos elegantemente presos em um coque alto. Ela estava no meio da pista de dança tentando ao máximo se animar ao lado do Amos, mas toda vez que girava procurava os cabelos arrepiados que tanto amava. Questionava-se direto com quem ele viria provavelmente por ciúme ou por vontade de ter vindo com ele.

Mesmo tentando não conteve o sorriso ao vê-lo entrar completamente perfeito totalmente vestido de preto. Seu sorriso só aumentou quando viu com quem ele estava. Era Alice Cullot uma amiga sua que estava noiva de Frank Longbottom amigo de James que havia terminado a escola no ano anterior, ou seja, ele estava ali só como amigo da sua companheira.

Lily sabia que não tinha o direito de sentir essa alegria, mas o simples fato dele não ter vindo com uma SEJP **(N/a: Seguidora Enlouquecida por James Potter)** já era muito importante para si. Eles agora dançavam uma música lenta. Apesar de estar dançando com o loiro seus olhos não desgrudavam dos castanho-esverdeados de James, que pareciam procurar a cada mínimo instante os seus olhos verdes. E aquilo a deixava feliz, envergonhada, indecisa e completamente apaixonada.

**São tantas noites em restaurantes**

**Amores sem ciúmes**

A festa já se encaminhava para mais da metade e a bela ruiva da Grifinória não estava mais dançando. Agora estava sentada em uma mesa na companhia de Jane, que havia sido abandonada pelo seu par há algum tempo.

Dalí tinha uma visão privilegiada da festa. Podia ver os professores rindo em sua mesa parecendo mais relaxados do que nunca nesse tempo de guerra. A ruiva desviou sua atenção ao seu par que conversava com um amigo e duas garotas. Em tempos normais ela com certeza ficaria com muito ciúme e não demoraria a ir ate lá descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas a única coisa que vez foi desviar a sua atenção para os marotos.

Só estavam os quatro em uma mesa. Peter comia os doces enquanto Sirius falava algo parecendo bem ameaçador ao Remus e James ria como criança que ganhava uma nova vassoura de corrida. Não demorou muito para a ruiva entender o que estava acontecendo.

Notou que Remus levantou de forma relutante e antes que ele perdesse a coragem Lily disse a Jane que iria ao banheiro e assistiu de longe Remus finalmente convidar a sua amiga para dançar. Ela poderia não estar com quem queria, mas é bom ver a sua amiga se resolvendo com quem ela ama.

**Eu sei bem mais do que antes**

**Sobre mãos, bocas e perfumes**

Já fazia um mês do baile de Natal e a vida em Hogwarts continuava a mesma, tirando o fato que um maroto estava namorando. Remus e Jane haviam se resolvido logo após o baile.

James estava encostado em uma parede junto a Sirius e um grande grupo de garotas sorridentes. Fazia quatro meses que seu namoro com Lily havia acabado e mesmo tendo ficado com duas ou três garotas nesse período nada se comparava as caricias da sua ruiva.

Ele sabia que se apaixonar era inevitável. Remus vivia dizendo que na sua condição nunca se aproximaria de ninguém e agora ele está mais feliz que nunca com a Jane. O Sirius sempre fala que nunca vai se prender a uma única pessoa, mas o que sente por Marlene era bem maior que uma atração. E ele, bem, ele já estava há muito tempo já havia entregado o seu coração aquela bela ruiva e mesmo beijando outras, tocando em outras. Sua cabeça sempre ficaria nela e para falar a verdade ele já estava acostumado a isso.

**Eu não consigo achar normal**

**Meninas do seu lado**

Lily vinha da Sala Comunal em direção a biblioteca quando uma cena a fez parar. Lá estava James conversando com um grupo de garotas que só faltavam pular no colo do maroto de tão atiradas que eram. Queria ir ate lá e mandá-las ficarem longe dele, a final James era...seu? Não mais. E era exatamente isso que a irritava.

No começo ela realmente o odiava, mas daí veio o primeiro pedido e aquele primeiro puxou vários outros. Então ela o deixou virar seu amigo e isso só mostrou que ela na verdade o amava e agora Lily estava sozinha com as lembranças e probabilidades.

Baixando os olhos a ruiva passou pelo grupo querendo muito passar despercebida, quando estava um pouco afastada pode escutar aquela voz que mexia com ela.

-Meninas, agora as deixo com o Sr. Black - Disse James, mas antes que elas pudessem reclamar o maroto saiu de lá andando rápido - Lily! Lily espera!

-Oi James! - Cumprimentou Lily esperando ele se emparelhar a ele para continuar o seu caminho.

-Eu estava vendo você indo para a biblioteca, e como nós somos parceiros naquele trabalho de poções pensei que a gente podia fazermos justos agora - Falou James intimamente feliz por ter pensado em uma desculpa para falar com ela.

-Ah James! Você não precisa descartar a companhia das suas _amigas_ para fazer esse trabalho - Disse Lily emburrada - A gente faz depois.

-Lily quando é que você vai entender que para mim a _sua_ companhia é melhor do que qualquer outra? - Perguntou James segurando o seu braço a virando para a encarar - Mesmo que seja apenas para estudar uma matéria chata como poções.

A ruiva se deixou perder naqueles olhos de tom tão peculiar e adorável e não conteve a vontade de abraçá-lo. Após um longo tempo se separaram. Lily usando de toda sua coragem de grifinória para ficar na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo no canto da boca se afastando com visível dificuldade.

-Ah Potter, poção nunca na vida será uma matéria chata - Disse Lily sorrindo ao ver a feição abobada que ele fazia.

**Eu sei que não merecem**

**Mais que um cinema**

**Com meu melhor namorado**

_**Narrado por Lily**_

Eu andava junto a Marlene e Alice pelas ruas de Hogsmeade com imensas sacolas nas mãos. Nós compramos sorvetes e preferimos sentar em um banco para comer sem problemas ou medo de se melar. De lá podia ver claramente James conversando com uma menina. É claro que ele tinha o direito de chamar quem quiser para o passeio. Mas, precisava ficar tocando no cabelo dela, ou falar com um sorriso no rosto? Aposto que ela vai querer ir para aqueles chás melosos. O máximo que ela merecia era uma passada no "Três Vassouras". Não via necessidade de virar íntimo tão rápido, eles tinham que começar como amigos e não com a língua dele na boca dela.

**Nota mental:** Ajudar o Sirius com a Marlene.

Por quê? Pelo simples fato de nesse exato momento ele estar falando com o James e a menina, ou seja, nada de climinha a dois. Pera ai! É impressão minha ou a garota está indo embora e os dois estão vindo na direção daqui? _*Ai!! Não é impressão minha!! Oh Merlin!! Meu cabelo ta ajeitado?*_ pensei quase desesperada passando a mão pelas minhas mexas ruivas.

-Ola belas garotas! - Cumprimentou Sirius sorrindo para as três.

-Oi Sirius - Respondeu Lene e virando para o James com nítida curiosidade - Quem era aquela?

**Nota mental:** Realmente ajudar o Sirius com a Marlene.

Eu simplesmente amo a minha amiga com a sua curiosidade indiscreta e sua delicadeza para perguntar esse tipo de coisa.

-Ah Ju? - Perguntou James franzindo a sobrancelha. Pelo jeito ele tinha muita intimidade com ela - É a minha prima.

-Serio? Nunca ouvi falar de outra "Potter" na escola - Comentou Alice olhando para o meu, opa, para o James.

-É porque ela é minha prima por parte da minha mãe então foi privada de receber o magnífico sobrenome "Potter" - Falou James sorrindo de forma presunçosa.

-E espero que seja privada também do enorme "ego Potter" - Falei, mas não em tom ríspido, e sim em um tom animado e poderia dizer até carinhoso.

-Ai Lily! Assim eu fico ofendido - Disse James com aquela carinha linda de cervo abandonado me fazendo rir.

-Então moças nos acompanham ate o Três Vassouras para uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada? - Perguntou Sirius sorrindo e nos concordamos animadas.

**Depois de você**

**Os outros são os outros e só**

Os meses passaram e com eles levaram o sexto ano. Todos estavam na estação se despedindo dos amigos para as suas últimas férias de verão antes de acabar os estudos em Hogwarts. Lily abraçava cada amiga com lágrimas nos olhos, já que como era de família trouxa só se comunicaria com elas através de cartas. Era praticamente impossível não sentir falta da rotina de aulas e de cada detalhe que fazia do mundo bruxo único e maravilhoso. Ela morria de saudades das amigas e de um tempo para cá aprendeu a sentir falta de cada mania boba que era característica de James.

James conversava animadamente com os marotos e com os colegas de equipe de quadribol. Sirius estava quase brigando com o goleiro quando o assunto era o melhor time do século, mas quando James viu Lily se dirigindo a barreira que levava o mundo trouxa tomou coragem de fazer algo que a muito pensava.

-Bom gente, eu volto já - Disse James por pura educação já que ninguém pareceu notar a sua falta e antes que desistisse se encaminhou até onde estava a ruiva.

-Ah! Oi James... - Começou a falar Lily, mas a frase se perdeu ao vento quando James a imprensou na parede da barreira e sem aviso previu a beijou.

A garota se assustou, mas estava com tanta saudade de sentir os lábios dele juntos ao seus que não impôs barreira para que o beijo fosse aprofundado. O beijo não foi delicado ou gentil. Foi do jeito que eles tinham vontade. Era apaixonado, quente em uma guerra para ver quem demonstrava mais saudades através daquele gesto. Lily puxava os cabelos deles com mais força do que imaginava passando as unhas por sua nuca enquanto James colava ainda seu corpo no dela apertando a sua cintura com uma mão e a outra permanecia na nuca dela como se quisesse impedir qualquer afastamento. Idéia essa que estava longe de passar pela cabeça dela.

Eles esqueceram que estavam sendo observados e claramente em público. Sumiu tudo. As pessoas, os cheiros, o barulho. Ali só estavam os dois matando uma saudade injusta. Quem passava imaginava que era um casal apaixonado se despedindo perdendo um pouco a noção de pudor. Mas, não era só isso. Era um misto de sensações e sentimentos.

-Eu vou te ter esse ano. Eu vou te provar que a gente pode dar certo - Disse James no ouvido da ruiva quando eles finalmente se separaram - Eu vou te provar.

Lily sorriu rezando para que isso realmente acontecesse e dando um último selinho passou a barreira.

**Depois de você**

**Os outros são os outros e só**

**Fim**

**N/a: Ola pessoas!!**

**O que acharam?**

**Boa? Ruim? Ótima? Terrível? Maravinhosa?**

**Deixem suas opiniões através de reviews**

**Lembrando que me inspirei para compor essa short na música Os outros – Leone. Quem tiver curiosidade olha o vídeo no you tube. Não só dessa, mas das demais músicas dele, que vale muito a pena.**

**=*****

**E até uma próxima história.**


End file.
